


Four Sentence Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Short, dont b gross yo, dont take this seriously, especially waycest, this is a joke tbfh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summing up all these amazing pieces of fanfiction into four shitty sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frerard

"I love you," Gerard breathed.

"How gay," Frank said.

"I literally have my dick in your ass as we speak, Frank."

"Oh, right."


	2. Joshler

"Jenna said she'd be down for a threesome."

"Yo what?"

"No lie, Josh, I would straight up let you suck my di-"

Then Josh fucking woke up.


	3. Waycest

Incest. 

Is.

Fucking.

Gross.

 


	4. Peterick

"Patrick be careful you're so tiny and precious"

"I'm 31, Pete, please fuck off."

"Shh shh you are my tiny cupcake man"

"(ง'̀-'́)ง"

**Author's Note:**

> *orphaned this work. thanks for your support guys.


End file.
